Shinigami Style Magazine
by Saya-Chwan
Summary: Aizen, Ichimaru y Tosen traicionan a la editorial Bankai para unirse a su archienemiga Hueco Mundo, ahora Shuhei Hisagi está a cargo y recluta a un nuevo equipo, pero ¿podrán las tiras cómicas de los hermanos Kuchiki, los consejos de crianza de Kempachi y o las asesorías de amor de Kyoraku salvar a la revista del inminente fracaso? ¿Podrá Hisagi controlar a todos esos novatos?
1. Chapter 1

Se acomodó la corbata y trató por milésima vez de alisar su camisa mal planchada con las manos. Carraspeó mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba a sus espaldas, tarareo la pegajosa cancioncita que salía del altavoz y trataba de suprimir el temblor que el nerviosismo producía en sus manos.

¿Qué porque Shuhei Hisagi estaba hecho la mar de nervios sintiendo que el elevador se hacía cada vez mas pequeño y comenzaba asfixiarlo? La historia empezó esa misma tarde, cuando uno de los editores en jefe, Gin Ichimaru le llamó por teléfono para darle una importante noticia.

— _Es algo bueno para ti, supongo, no lo arruines—_ escuchó la aterradora voz de su superior al otro lado de la línea antes de colgar.

Estaba estupefacto. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto esforzarse para demostrar que en verdad era alguien competente, por fin recibiría un ascenso. De asistente del gran editor Aizen a tomar el lugar de este. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

La revista "Shinigami Style" era la edición superventas que mes con mes arrasaba con todo en los puestos de revistas. La editorial Bankai había invertido demasiado en el proyecto, con un equipo de primera, los mejores periodistas, los mejores fotógrafos, los mejores diseñadores. Incluso se daban el lujo de tener tres editores en jefe, Aizen, Ichimaru y Tosen.

Recordó la fría voz de Gin en el teléfono, uno de los tres editores se iría y entonces él, quien en todo ese tiempo no había hecho mas que llevarle café a Aizen por las mañanas, ocuparía su lugar.

Sonrió con satisfacción y se alegró de que por fin su trabajo fuera valorado.

Volviendo al elevador, este estaba a tres pisos de llegar a su destino, Hisagi, aun nervioso, se sintió un poco mas tranquilo en cuanto recordó la maravillosa noche de juerga que le esperaba con sus compañeros. Resulta que ese día celebrarían el décimo aniversario de la revista. Lo harían en grande, una década de esfuerzo para colocar la revista entre las más leídas del país no era para tomarse a la ligera. Además sería ascendido, ese día no podía mejorar más.

El ascensor emitió un suave campaneo antes de abrir finalmente sus puertas, Hisagi ya podía oler el sake, apreciar los globos, las serpentinas, escuchar los gritos de júbilo de sus compañeros al verlo entrar.

Sin embargo sus ensoñaciones se fueron al retrete en cuanto salió del elevador y miró atónito lo que tenía en frente.

El piso 26 del edificio de la editorial Bankai era el orgullo de quienes trabajaban allí, siempre tan activo, lleno de vida, amplio, bien iluminado, elegantemente amueblado. En cambio lo que tenía enfrente no podía ser más que una burda imitación, era como si hubiesen roto un hermoso huevo y solo hubieran dejado el cascarón. No dejaron más que basura. Caminó entre hojas de papel, bolígrafos gastados y uno que otro objeto personal olvidado. No habría sake, no habría juerga y definitivamente no habría ascenso.

¿Qué había pasado allí? Tenía que ser una broma, una muy cruel.

Con un nudo en la garganta avanzó hasta la oficina que compartían los editores en jefe, la más amplia. Abrió la puerta lentamente. No le sorprendió encontrarla vacía, tampoco le sorprendió ver a un hombre sentado en el suelo, frotándose la sien con una mano y sosteniendo una botella de sake con la otra. Intercambiaron miradas, Hisagi bajó la cabeza.

—Buenas noches Shuhei. —El hombre no pudo ocultar la tristeza en su voz, sostuvo la mirada con más intensidad y esbozando una sonrisa dijo—me temo que hemos sido traicionados.

—Director Kyoraku… ¿Cómo?

—Aizen me engañó, me llevó de fiesta ¿puedes creerlo? Me embriagó y me hizo firmar ciertos papeles—bebió largamente ahogando una amarga carcajada—no podemos acusarlo de robo, está protegido legalmente.

—Se llevó casi todo…—señaló el moreno con rabia.

— ¿casi todo, dices? ¡El hombre cargó hasta con el papel higiénico, el jabón y las plantas de la entrada! No dejó mas que basura… y esto.

Shuhei tomó el sobre que le ofrecía el director y sacó la carta de su interior. Leyó lentamente y a cada palabra su ira iba creciendo más y más. Editorial Hueco Mundo le ofrecía a Sosuke Aizen una cantidad nada despreciable de dinero a cambio de entregar a la revista superventas de la editorial enemiga en bandeja de plata, un duro golpe, sin duda, también le ofrecían un puesto importante en la corporación, un jugoso sueldo para el, para Ichimaru y para tosen, con quienes habían planeado crear una nueva revista que sepultara a Shinigami Style en el olvido.

—Se llevaron el mobiliario, el equipo, al personal, las ideas creativas…—enumeró Kyoraku para luego suspirar— estamos arruinados y no podemos hacer nada.

El teléfono de Hisagi empezó a sonar, y al ver de quien era la llamada no pudo sentir más que ira en su estado más puro.

—es Ichimaru—Kyoraku asintió con entendimiento y le hizo un ademan para que contestara. El moreno asintió.

— _¿hola hola? ¿Shuhei?-_ ambos hombres se tensaron al escuchar la fría y burlona voz de Gin al otro lado de la línea— _¡ya me imagino que estás allí! ¿Disfrutas la última cena?_

La respiración alterada de Hisagi fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

 _—_ _¡ya veo! Nosotros nos divertimos aquí, ¿sabes?—_ guardo silencio un momento para que el sonido de la gran fiesta llegara a oído de los dos hombres, esto terminó por destruir su ego. — _Nagasaki, Sato, Aizu, Yagami, ¡todos están aquí!_

Kyoraku e Hisagi escucharon los nombres de sus colegas uno a uno, y era como si por cada nombre les clavaran un puñal en algún lado del cuerpo.

— _debemos agradecer a Judas...digo Aizen, quise decir Aizen ¡pero que distraído soy! Como sea, ¡disfruta tu ascenso! Buenas noches Hisagi_ —y maliciosamente agregó— _buenas noches director Kyoraku._

—Púdrete— colgó el teléfono y llevó sus manos a su cabeza, se relajó un poco y miró a su superior— no los dejaremos salirse con la suya, vamos a pelear…

—basta, Hisagi… nos dejaron sin nada, es una pena, la revista era genial, pero el corporativo tiene otros proyectos en puerta, no tenemos presupuesto, no tenemos personal, además de que se llevaron a…— la voz de Kyoraku se quebró e Hisagi temió lo peor.

—no me diga que…—Kyoraku asintió y Shuhei se preguntó si realmente esos tipos no tenían corazón.

— ¡PANCHITO! ¿Por qué, Hisagi? ¡¿POR QUE TENIAN QUE SER TAN CRUELES?!— Shunsui rompió a llorar y al moreno se le humedecieron los ojos al recordar a su amada tortuga, tan verde, esa que comía tomatitos y hacía cosas indebidas con los zapatos de la gente, miró su zapato derecho por inercia, ese era su favorito. —Tenemos que recuperarlo. — Su acompañante asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. —buscaremos socios, alguien tiene que estar interesado. ¡Saldremos de esta!

— ¡todo sea por Panchito!

.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la traición a la editorial Bankai. Hisagi caminaba de vuelta a su casa derrotado, otra entrevista de trabajo fallida, además el entorno no ayudaba mucho, no podía soportarlo, las bancas de los parques, los autobuses, las cajas de leche, todos confabulados en una macabra campaña publicitaria que auguraba el éxito del nuevo lanzamiento de la editorial Hueco Mundo: The Hollow Times.

Llegó arrastrando los pies al pequeño edificio suburbano donde rentaba un apartamento a buen precio, entró y se arrojó al futón deseando desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

Un irritante pitido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos autodestructivos, tomó el teléfono y su fastidio se esfumó de la nada al ver que era Kyoraku quien llamaba, contestó inmediatamente.

— ¿bueno?

—No vas a creerlo, te necesito aquí en este mismo instante— escuchó la voz emocionada de su superior, ni siquiera contestó, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia su antiguo trabajo.

.

.

.

Shunsui sonreía de oreja a oreja a sus nuevos socios, dos verdaderos peces grandes que empezaban a impacientarse.

—no debe tardar, ya verán, es un buen tipo, limpio, ordenado, buena presentación…

De pronto la puerta se abrió descubriendo a Shuhei Hisagi en toda la extensión de su ser. Kyoraku lo miró con angustia, quizás esa no era una buena primera impresión.

— ¡lamento la tardanza! Se me acabó el dinero para el microbús y tuve que correr medio camino.

Los dos socios lo miraron, uno sonrió de oreja a oreja pues el muchacho le pareció simpático. El otro hizo un gesto de desaprobación, pues le habían prometido a una persona capacitada y de buen porte, y lo único que el veía era un tipo sudoroso con la camisa mal abotonada y percudida, con fachas de delincuente y un inapropiado tatuaje en la cara.

—Ellos son Kisuke Urahara y Byakuya Kuchiki, supongo que conoces sus nombres— Hisagi escuchó con atención e hizo una reverencia a los dos hombres que tenía en frente.

—soy Shuhei Hisagi, un placer conocerlos.

—Siéntate— el moreno obedeció— hemos estado hablando y llegamos a un acuerdo, estos buenos hombres nos proveerán de todo lo que necesitamos para continuar con el proyecto.

—yo voy a darles todo el mobiliario que necesiten, además de que les contactaré con algunas personas de las que pueden obtener entrevistas interesantes— señaló el rubio quien se veía quinientas veces mas agradable que el taciturno moreno a su lado. A Hisagi lo asaltó una duda.

— ¿Qué obtendrá a cambio?— Urahara se acomodó su sombrero verde con rayas blancas y sacó un abanico con el que se cubrió la mitad de la cara, lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Publicidad—sus ojos empezaron a chispear — ¡Almacenes Urahara, compre todo lo que se pueda imaginar en un solo lugar! ¡Entregue su dinero a este guapo tendero y haga feliz a un niño en el mundo!

—El señor Kuchiki va a apoyarnos con todo lo demás, ya sabes, el personal, la organización. — explicó Kyoraku ignorando a Urahara, quien se había escondido de nuevo tras su abanico, evidentemente con el corazón roto.

—Ya veo…— de pronto sintió la necesidad de formular la misma pregunta que a Kisuke.

—su familia es accionista de la editorial. —Kyoraku le leyó la mente

—quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como una parte importante de los negocios familiares se viene abajo es un lujo que como líder del clan Kuchiki no puedo permitirme.

El resto de los hombres presentes le dieron la razón.

—hemos hecho un listado de todo el mobiliario que necesitamos, revisa si falta algo—Hisagi tomó el papel y sonrió.

—Si, falta algo…—tomó un bolígrafo y escribió, Shunsui vio lo que estaba escrito y se dio una palmada en la frente.

— ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Es lo más importante.

Urahara tomó la lista intrigado, los miró confuso y preguntó. — ¿un tortuguero?

.

.

.

—se están reuniendo con socios, van a dar pelea.- dijo Tosen con la calma de alguien que habla del clima.

—Es estúpido temerles, a fin de cuentas el cerebro de esa revista éramos nosotros—agregó Gin con su característica cara de zorro. Sosteniendo algo entre sus manos con suma delicadeza. —eso sin contar que todos sus camaradas decidieron seguirnos. Bueno, casi todos, lo cual me trae una duda. ¿Por qué nuestro asistente estrella no vino con nosotros?

—Shuhei es bastante correcto, no habría aceptado y nuestros planes se hubiesen venido abajo. —argumentó Tosen—ahora mismo debe ser el nuevo editor en jefe de la revista.

—No debemos subestimarlos—intervino de pronto Aizen, que no paraba de mirar el bulto en las manos de Ichimaru—aunque tampoco debemos dejarnos intimidar por ellos. — y para disgusto del peli plateado, agregó—suficiente Gin, es mi turno de jugar con Panchito.


	2. Las chicas de la revista

Las Chicas de la revista y el sueño de Toshiro.

Hisagi saludó a la recepcionista con amabilidad y llamó al ascensor. No podía negar que estaba nervioso, por fin podía ostentar el cargo de editor en jefe y ese era su primer día. Recordó a todos los traidores que se hacían llamar sus colegas y el hueco en su estómago volvía a arder. Sin embargo, al abrirse las puertas del elevador no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. El piso veintiséis recuperó su antigua gloria, Urahara se las había arreglado para dar una remodelación total en tan solo cinco días, desde el piso hasta los paneles del techo, eso sin contar que había conseguido muebles más elegantes y todo lucía mas organizado.

También vio a su nuevo equipo esperando por el con una amplia sonrisa que él no dudó en corresponder.

Renji Abarai, Yumichika Ayesagawa, Ikkaku Madarame e Izuru Kira, sus viejos compañeros de la universidad y en quienes confiaba más que nadie estaban allí, los había llamado unos días atrás, ninguno tenía un trabajo estable, así que decidieron acompañarlo.

También estaba Retsu Unohana, colaboradora de la revista que, al igual que Hisagi, no había sido invitada a Hueco Mundo, y tampoco es que hubiese querido, pues su amistad con el director de la editorial era más grande que su ambición y eso no era un secreto para nadie. Iba acompañada de un tipo enorme de aspecto aterrador que miraba a todos con una expresión sardónica y llevaba a una niñita risueña asomándose sobre un hombro.

Saludó también a Rangiku Matsumoto, reconocida columnista de Hueco Mundo a la que habían puesto de patitas en la calle después de reñir violentamente con Tier Halibel, del equipo de Aizen. Era vecina de Hisagi y tenía a su cargo a un niño pequeño, por eso cuando el moreno le ofreció trabajar con él, aceptó inmediatamente.

Byakuya Kuchiki inclinó la cabeza brevemente a modo de saludo antes de hacer un gesto de desaprobación ante el aspecto del editor. _Le falta clase…_ Pensó.

Hisagi estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar cuando un gran alboroto se hizo escuchar desde el elevador llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡estúpida enana! ¡Ya te dije que no pienso trabajar con el estirado de tu hermano aunque me saquen los ojos!

El rostro de Kuchiki se tornaba cada vez más disgustado, todos vieron a ese grupito de raros salir del elevador y llegar hasta ellos. Una morena muy bajita sometía a un chico de cabello escandaloso tan grande y musculoso que hacía que la chica se viera aún más pequeña, sin embargo parecía tener fuerza sobrehumana, pues podía torcer el brazo del peli naranja con facilidad y conducirlo a donde ella quisiera. También iba una chica de cabello anaranjado muy bonita que sonrió a todos con amabilidad, un tipo de gafas bien vestido y un moreno aún más grande que el de cabellos anaranjados, Hisagi tragó saliva, definitivamente no quería meterse con un tipo como él.

La chica de cabello negro se acercó a ellos y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a Byakuya, quien contesto con otra, mínima y apenas perceptible.

— No soy un estirado, Kurosaki— la morena soltó al peli naranja y este cayó de bruces al suelo, al ver a Kuchiki, su frente empezó a perlarse en sudor y su piel palideció. —llegas tarde, Rukia.

— ¡lo lamento, nii-sama, no volverá a ocurrir!— la chica hizo una marcada reverencia ante su hermano.

—Ellos son las personas de las que te hablé— comentó Byakuya a Hisagi, este asintió con entendimiento. Rukia Kuchiki estudiaba periodismo y comunicación, era de las mejores en su clase, así que Byakuya le pidió ayuda con el proyecto y le pidió también que buscase gente capacitada y confiable que quisiera cooperar con ellos, por eso había llevado a esos cuatro jóvenes tan raros, que según las propias palabras de Kuchiki, tenían bastante talento.

— ¡me llamo Orihime! Ellos son Chad y Uryu. — se presentó la pelirroja.

—y esos dos deben ser Rukia y Kurosaki— afirmó Yumichika con una sonrisa

— ¿A ti que te importa?— respondió Kurosaki para recibir un nuevo golpe de Rukia en la cabeza— ¡auch!

—compórtate, idiota.

—Puedes llamarme Ichigo— respondió a regañadientes, Yumichika sonrió con satisfacción y Byakuya carraspeó indicándole a Hisagi que era hora de intervenir.

—hum, bueno, creo que somos todos, mi nombre es Shuhei Hisagi, para los que no me conocen, y soy el nuevo editor en jefe— no supo por qué, pero se sintió como si estuviera presentándose ante un grupo de preescolar, sus compañeros de la universidad notaron esto y sonrieron de manera socarrona.

— ¡Y yo soy Rangiku Matsumoto!— saludó la voluptuosa rubia con emoción.

—un momento, ¿que no eres la chica de "cosas rositas" de Hueco Mundo?— observó Ikkaku señalándola groseramente con el dedo, Matsumoto frunció el ceño, pues ya esperaba lo que venía a continuación. — ¿eres una espía? — Y dirigiéndose a Hisagi agregó — ¿por qué está aquí?

— ¡Porque me dieron una patada en el trasero y me reemplazaron con una oxigenada de pechos falsos!- replicó la rubia bastante alterada— ¡después de todo lo que hice por ellos, además, los míos son naturales!

Todos los presentes vieron mal a Ikkaku y a este le empezó a invadir la culpa.

—Vale, lo siento, no era mi intención…— a Rangiku le cambió la cara de pronto.

— ¡está bien! ¿Vamos por un trago más tarde?— Hisagi suspiró, Matsumoto había empezado a sacar todo el material a relucir.

Byakuya Kuchiki suspiró pesadamente y empezó a emanar un aura maligna. De nuevo en la sala reinó el silencio.

—es hora de repartir el trabajo.

—s-sí, bueno empecemos.

— ¡Yo quiero la sección de deportes ultraviolentos para hombres de verdad!— exclamó de pronto el aterrador sujeto que se había identificado como Kempachi Zaraki.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ken chan es el mejor!— secundaba la niñita sobre su espalda, Hisagi tragó saliva.

—Bueno, señor Zaraki, amm, verá, la revista Shinigami está más bien dirigida hacia el sector femenino y el público más joven en edades de instituto…

—Bueno, eso será un problema— señaló el hombre— pero supongo que debe haber un deporte extremo que involucre sartenes y palos de escoba. — añadió con gesto pensativo

—bueno, verá, en esta revista no hay tal sección…

— ¡claro que la hay! ¡La he leído miles de veces!

—me parece que confunde la revista Shinigami con "El Macho Catracho" que se edita en el piso de arriba, aquí ya tenemos todo repartido, lo único que nos queda es Crianza y Hogar…

— ¿QUE? ¡NO VOY A ACEPTARLO! ¡SI NO EXISTE TAL SECCIÓN ENTONCES LA INAUGURAREMOS…!— una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear solo para encontrarse con la aterradora mirada de Unohana que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

—Crianza y Hogar está bien para ti…— dijo en un tono de voz tan amable que puso a todos a temblar.

— ¿Que? ¡Me niego!

—Crianza y Hogar está bien para ti…—repitió con un tono aún más amable.

—Crianza y Hogar está bien para mí…— dijo bajando la cabeza.

—Bien— empezó Hisagi revisando la lista que tenía en las manos. —Espectáculos es de Matsumoto e Inoue, belleza para Yumichika, la sección de consejos de moda de La Señorita Tupsy es de Ishida…— Ichigo ahogó una risa antes de soltar una escandalosa carcajada que hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver. — Pasa algo, Kurosaki?

— ¡Es que es tan ridículo! ¿Tu? ¿La señorita Tupsy? ¡JA!

—Kurosaki, es una revista de mujeres, todos tendremos seudónimo de mujer. — intervino Renji mirando divertido como la expresión del adolescente se descomponía en una mueca de horror. —tu tomarás todas las fotografías que necesitemos, necesitas un seudónimo elegante— puso cara pensativa — ¿Qué te parece Annie Lee?

—Ese es el mío —intervino Hisagi. —el será Jenny Hart, la fotógrafa estrella.

— ¡ESTAN ESTUPIDOS SI CREEN QUE YO VOY A PERMITIR TAL COSA! ¡ES MÁS! ¡VALLANSE AL DIABLO TODOS! ¡YO ME LARGO!— Ichigo hizo amago de salir, pero Rukia lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¡Te quedarás!— definitivamente no era una pregunta.

— ¿Y si me niego, chaparrita?— la miró desafiante, ella esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

—le diré a todos lo que haces cuando estás aburrido… — Ichigo se tensó y Rukia lo liberó de su agarre, victoriosa.

—me gusta mas Sherry Lou— dijo Ichigo mirando al suelo tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo. Hisagi lo miró divertido y sonrió.

—Sado Yasutora, tendrá la sección de música de Miss Melody, la doctora Unohana va a salud, el señor Kempachi tendrá Crianza y Hogar de la señora Grace y Renji tendrá los horóscopos de la mística O-Ren Ji…

—un momento, ¿Por qué él tiene un nombre genial y yo no? — preguntó Ichigo poniendo cara de ofendido.

— ¿en serio te quejas? ¿Acaso tú quieres ser la señora Grace?— espetó Yumichika con sorna.

— ¿muy burlón? ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

— Yo no necesito un seudónimo para convencer a las señoritas de que estoy en completa armonía con mi lado femenino— Ichigo lo miró sorprendido pero se recuperó en seguida.

— ¡eso es ridículo! ¡Si voy a hacer esto lo voy a hacer como un hombre!

— ¡Eso!— Kempachi le daba la razón — el dar consejos de crianza no significa que deba abandonar mi hombría.

Un par de manos se posaron en los hombros de Zaraki y Kurosaki, quienes voltearon solo para encontrarse con la "amable" mirada de Unohana.

—Sherry Lou y Grace son lindos, están bien para ustedes.

— pe-pero…— empezó Ichigo, Unohana ensancho un poco más su sonrisa y dulcificó su tono de voz.

—Sherry Lou y Grace son lindos, están bien para ustedes. —los hombres bajaron la cabeza.

—Sherry Lou y Grace son lindos, están bien para nosotros…

.

.

.

Renji, Ikkaku, Izuru, Yumichika y Shuhei charlaban animadamente en un bar, o para ser mas precisos Ikkaku y Kira se burlaban animadamente de sus compañeros mientras estos se aguantaban las ganas de golpearles la cara.

—perdón, señoritas, no quisimos fastidiarlas— se carcajeaba Kira mientras Madarame apoyaba la cara sobre la mesa ahogando una risa—Oh, señorita Annie Lee ¿le puedo invitar un trago?

—Gran Mística O-Ren Ji, ¿podría leerme el futuro? ¿Sabe? No sé qué voy a desayunar mañana— el calvo y el rubio se carcajearon de nuevo mientras Renji e Hisagi apretaban los puños.

—es obvio que ustedes no sirven para esto— se defendía Yumichika mientras sus compañeros se desternillaban—ninguna señorita quiere leer cosas escritas por un calvo perturbado y un emo.

— es lógico, por algo solo se encargarán del diseño de cada página, aburrido, ¿no? En la universidad nunca fueron los más brillantes. — habló por fin Hisagi y los aludidos lo miraron mal. Se formó un incómodo silencio.

—por cierto, ¿no es extraño que en una revista femenina solo dos secciones sean escritas por mujeres? — dijo Renji rompiendo al fin el silencio.

— Tienes razón, es extraño, solo cuatro mujeres trabajando con nosotros…— señaló Kira pensativo, luego sonrió de manera pícara y agregó — ¿Cuánto les dan?

—ya maduren, ya no estamos en la universidad — bufó Yumichika evidentemente molesto al recordar como sus amigos se la pasaban calificando a sus compañeras. Luego esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar esos tiempos —a esa tal Orihime le doy un nueve.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Unohana.

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

—No lo sé, me aterra solo mencionarla—objetó Hisagi — ¿vieron al gorila que llevaba hoy?

—¿hablas de la señora Grace?— preguntó Ikkaku entre risas. Tácitamente acordaron no hablar de Unohana.

—Rangiku Matsumoto

—no lo sé, amigo—Kira se quedó pensativo—es guapa y todo, pero yo creo que le doy un siete.

—Además trabajaba para Hueco Mundo, ¿no crees que fue una mala idea elegirla?- preguntó Yumichika a Hisagi, quien bebió de su vaso y se quedó pensativo.

— ¿saben? Ella es mi vecina, hace cinco años cuando llegué a vivir a ese edificio nos íbamos de parranda casi todas las noches, a pesar de trabajar en editoriales enemigas. Siempre anduvo libre por la vida, sin nada que la atara. En el piso de abajo vivía una anciana con su nieto, era apenas un niño, no tenían familiares, a veces nos invitaban a comer. Cuando la anciana murió, el gobierno quiso llevarse al chico a un orfanato, entonces Rangiku movió cielo mar y tierra para quedarse con su custodia. Desde entonces me di cuenta de que ella es una persona en quien se puede confiar.

—hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de ella— se burló Renji e Hisagi se atragantó.

—No digas estupideces O-Ren Ji. — espetó

—demonios, ahora quiero darle un diez…—dijo Kira más para sí.

— ¿Qué hay de Kuchiki?— preguntó Yumichika dando a entender que no quitaría el dedo del renglón. Todos se quedaron pensando.

—Olvídalo, es aterradora, ¿no viste como sometió al pobre tipo de cabello naranja?—señaló Kira. Renji esbozó una sonrisa de auto complicidad.

—Para mí ella es un diez absoluto— soltó el pelirrojo dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos

—Ella es muy bonita, yo también le doy un diez— secundó Hisagi. Todos menos Renji lo vieron raro— ¿Qué?

—n-nada… mira, el problema no es ella — empezó Yumichika ante la confusión de Hisagi — ella es bonita, elegante, sutil… la cuestión aquí es que su querido y adorable hermano asesinará a cualquiera que se le acerque, ¿no notaste la manera en que te miró cuando anunciaron que Rukia sería tu asistente? Era como si estuviese marcando territorio. Aterrador. Simplemente aterrador.

— ¡JA! Apuesto a que podría hacerlo polvo en un combate con espadas. —Ikkaku se vanaglorió mientras fantaseaba (por tercera vez en el día) con pelear a muerte con su nuevo jefe.

—como sea, estarán juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, y está bien, solo no olvides que Rukia está en un plano muy distante del nuestro, no te involucres mucho con ella.

—ya veo…— respondió Shuhei con entendimiento, luego sonrió — aunque no será necesario involucrarme con su hermana para que Byakuya Kuchiki me odie. Creo que no le gusta la manera en que luzco.

—no lo culpo, desde que te hiciste ese horrendo tatuaje en la cara pareces microbusero del barrio bravo de Karakura—todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Renji.

—tu eres el menos indicado para hablar de tatuajes— reclamó Shuhei.

—como sea, ustedes tienen una idea bastante equivocada de los Kuchiki. —diciendo esto, Abarai bebió de su vaso dejándolos a todos confundidos.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que Renji y Rukia tenían historia, una que empezó muchos años atrás.

.

.

.

Un chico albino repasaba algunos apuntes escolares mientras movía el guiso que preparaba, escuchó abrirse la puerta con fuerza y unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían a él, torció los ojos, pues ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

— ¡Toshiro!— el chico sintió como era apresado en los fuertes brazos de Rangiku para luego ser asfixiado por el generoso busto de la rubia. — ¡tengo el trabajo! ¡Al fin voy a dejar de vender café en esas reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos! ¡No más trabajar sobria, no señor!

Toshiro intentaba escapar sin éxito, Rangiku se dio cuenta de que estaba asfixiando al pobre chico y lo soltó.

—Estás loca…— le espetó con la respiración entrecortada, ella respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Por fin voy a cumplir tu sueño—dijo ella poniéndose seria, Toshiro la miró sin entender, ella lo tomó de los hombros y lo empezó a zarandear— ¡te llevaré a conocer el mar!

— ¡pe-pero yo ya conozco el mar! ¡Y lo detesto!

— ¡Será hermoso ver tu carita cuando mires el enorme océano y comas un coco por primera vez mientras tomas el sol!— Rangiku soltó a Toshiro y se puso a bailotear.

— ¡ya conozco el océano, soy alérgico a los cocos y el sol me causa urticaria! Además, ¿ya olvidaste cuando me llevaste a la fuerza hace tres años, te acabaste el dinero y nos quedamos varados allí durante seis meses?

—…y los trajes de baño, y la comida costera…— el chico suspiró, esa mujer no tenía remedio.

—me voy de aquí…—Matsumoto lo miró. —tengo sueño.

— ¡si, Toshiro! ¡Un sueño que te voy a cumplir!

— ¡YA BASTA!

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de redacción de El Macho Catracho, el editor en jefe Omaeda miraba disimuladamente a la persona que pretendía cubrir la sección "deportes ultraviolentos para hombres de verdad", pasaba la vista de la muestra del trabajo del aspirante a la ventana y de la ventana al asistente Iba, carraspeó por milésima vez y habló:

—bueno, hemos visto su trabajo y pues…—Miró a su asistente buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Es perturbador y creemos que debería visitar a un especialista— completó Tetsuzaemon acomodando sus lentes obscuros y evitando a toda costa mirar el sangriento panfleto que le ofrecía Omaeda. — sin embargo es justo lo que necesitamos.

— señorita Yachiru Kusajishi, felicitaciones, está usted dentro del equipo de el macho catracho.

— ¡viva! ¡Viva! ¡Viva! — canturreó Yachiru mientras se trepaba al escritorio de Omaeda y empezaba a dar saltos de felicidad.

— ¡Hey, niña! ¡Que es importado!— regañó el editor en jefe mientras trataba (sin éxito) de controlar a la pequeña. — ve con Komamura, el te dará tu dotación semanal de galletas ¡y lárgate!

— ¡sí! ¡Galletas! !Yei!

La aventura apenas comienza.


	3. Honrarás a tu Padre y a tu Madre

**Bueno, gente, aquí yo, disculpen si no me presenté en los dos capitulos anteriores pero estoy bien mensa y no se usar bien , vengo de una página donde la vida es mas facil xD es mucho relajo publicar aquí, hay que hacer muchas cosas, en la otra era cosa de un par de clics y PUM historia publicada. En fin, por eso mismo no había podido responder sus hermosos reviews, cuando publiqué el capítulo dos olvidé poner mis correspondientes saludos, cuando me dí cuenta ya era demasiado tarde jaja, y luego intenté dije "enviemos mp a todas" pero cuando se me ocurrió esa idea ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y me dio pena xD. Me morí de emoción cuando leí sus comentarios, en verdad, creí que este fanfic pasaría sin pena ni gloria, me alegra saber que la gente le está dando una oportunidad, así que si llegaste hasta el capítulo tres ¡gracias!.**

 **ahora si, a responder, te puedes quedar o puedes pasar a leer directamente, es tu elección xD**

 **Any-chan: me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, y si tu me prometes que puedo contar con tus reviews hasta el final, entonces yo tambien te prometo que puedes contar con mi amor incondicional hasta el final, por eso espero que no me abandones xD**

 **Rockiesliz: jaja le atinaste a casi todo! tu review me alegró mucho, y pues me inspiré en varias peliculas del corte de dick y jane para este fanfic jeje, y pues si, pretendo que sea un hisaruki, aunque aún no se muy bien como llevarlo, se aceptan sugerencias :D**

 **GranDiosaSupremaPollitoV2: dios, amo tu nick xD. me gusta que te guste jeje, agradezco mucho tu review.**

 **danae: trataré de actualizar seguido, no puedo decir que una vez por semana y así, pues porque tengo otras historias en puerta. Gracias por comentar!**

 **lightdesired: jaja panchito es real, vive en nuestros corazones :´)**

 **SuAries: me alegra mucho que te guste mi intento de comedia, eso quiere decir que no soy un fracaso xD (¿podrías llamar a mi madre y decirle eso?) jaja okno. Espero que sigas comentando, y si tienes alguna sugerencia, es totalmente bienvenida. besos.**

 **Azulaill: solo diré una cosa... por ti, cariño, sería Batman. Jajajaja bueno no, gracias por comentar.**

* * *

Honrarás a tu Padre y a tu Madre.

Ese día había bastante trabajo que hacer, Ikkaku y Kira se dedicaban rediseñar toda la revista y Shuhei tenía que supervisarlos, hacer un montón de papeleo y pedir avances al resto del equipo, Zaraki le sacaba canas verdes, pero en general iban bien.

Eran las tres menos cuarto cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

—pasa. — indicó el moreno. La puerta se abrió e Hisagi levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando para sonreírle a Rukia, quien avergonzada, cerró la puerta y se puso frente a su escritorio para luego hacer una marcada reverencia.

—lamento la tardanza…

—no te preocupes, aun vas a la escuela ¿no?—ella asintió e Hisagi sonrió de nuevo. — no pasa nada, no te perdiste de gran cosa.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y miró a su alrededor, era una oficina en verdad grande, de piso negro y paredes blancas con amplios ventanales que ofrecían una gran vista, el hecho de estar casi vacía le daba el aspecto de ser aún más grande, el mobiliario consistía solamente en el sencillo escritorio de Hisagi y unos estantes. Ah, y un enorme y lujoso escritorio de roble que hacía que el de Shuhei pareciera de juguete.

—Es tuyo —dijo el moreno divertido ante la confusión de Rukia. — Byakuya Kuchiki en persona lo trajo hace dos días. —Rukia guardó silencio y siguió mirando el mueble de manera inexpresiva —es bonito.

Rukia no dijo nada, avanzó hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la gran y cómoda silla que hacia juego, Hisagi no pudo evitar reírse ante la escena, y es que Rukia se veía aún más pequeña allí sentada con su cara de pocos amigos.

—Es una oficina demasiado grande— observó ella.

—bueno, anteriormente esta oficina era compartida por tres editores en jefe y sus tres asistentes, entre ellos yo y aun así quedaba bastante espacio, ahora solo estamos tu y yo.

Rukia sonrió.

—entonces ahora tendremos que hacer el trabajo de seis personas…

— ¿Tienes miedo?—preguntó él enarcando una ceja, no sabía cómo ocultar el hecho de que lo que más le aterraba, aun mas que ser editor en jefe de una revista líder en ventas, era pasar tiempo con ella. Maldición, ¿de qué se supone que hablarían? No la conocía y mucho menos tenían algo en común, sin embargo se relajó, la chica parecía ser buena persona.

—Para nada—respondió ensanchando su sonrisa— ¿y tú? ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¿miedo? ¡Ja! ¡Claro que no!— dijo poniendo cara de autosuficiencia, luego la miró fijamente. — la verdad es que estoy aterrado, nunca había trabajado tanto.

—yo también, nii-sama no para de decirme que tenemos unos zapatos muy grandes que llenar, y con la universidad parece que voy a volverme loca.— la confianza que se respiraba en ambos unos momentos atrás se había esfumado y ahora parecían deshacerse en nervios.

—lo sé, pero no te preocupes, si nos esforzamos lo suficiente puede que nos den una placa con nuestros nombres para la puerta. — dijo Shuhei poniendo una cara graciosa, Rukia se relajó y rió ante la ocurrencia, al fin habían roto la barrera del silencio.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos morenos se sobresaltaron al ver a Kyoraku señalándolos acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

— ¡AJA!... oh, valla no interrumpo nada, que decepción— la mirada de Shunsui se detuvo en Rukia y lanzó un silbido de admiración— señorita Kuchiki, se ve aterradora tras ese escritorio.

—Es un gusto verlo, director Kyoraku— saludó Rukia visiblemente incomoda.

—Igualmente, señorita. —luego se volvió hacia Shuhei. —Traigo excelentes noticias— dijo antes de poner unos papeles en el escritorio de Hisagi, este los tomó y empezó a revisarlos, en un momento su rostro pasó de la intriga a la absoluta incredulidad. —publicaremos uno diferente en cada número de la revista.

— ¡¿Cómo lo hizo, director?! ¡Rukia! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

La chica se acercó con curiosidad y tomó las hojas, empezó a leer velozmente, pronto estaba igual de estupefacta que Hisagi.

—la verdad no fue nada, el autor es un buen amigo mío, le conté nuestra situación y quiere ayudar, supongo que no es la gran cosa.

— ¿Qué no es la gran cosa, dice? ¡Cualquier editorial se moriría por tener cualquier cosa de Jushiro Ukitake!— exclamó Rukia.

— ¿y ahora usted dice que tener doce cuentos originales del ganador del gran premio internacional de literatura durante tres años consecutivos no es la gran cosa? ¡El tipo es el orgullo de Bankai!

—Ya quiero verle la cara a Aizen cuando se entere— dijo Shunsui bailoteando, miró a la enorme ventana, ubicó un edificio en especial y gritó — ¡trágate esa, Hueco Mundo! — Carraspeó y recuperó la compostura — por cierto, Shuhei, escuche que no conseguiste a nadie que cubriera la sección de Riruka Dokugamine — el moreno lo miró con interés. — verás, seguimos recibiendo cartas del público para que las responda, pero no te preocupes, todo está solucionado.

—ya veo, ¿consiguió una chica?

—nop, yo mismo tomaré el trabajo. — Hisagi lo miró incrédulo para luego negar con la cabeza. — vamos, ¡nadie sabe más que yo en temas de amor! ¡Además te apuesto lo que quieras a que todas morirán por tener los sabios consejos de amor de su queridísima tía Shunsui!

—pe-pero usted debe tener mucho trabajo que hacer, es decir, no quiero causarle problemas con Nanao…—dijo Shuhei aterrado ante la propuesta del director.

—No te preocupes, Nanao no me hará nada, soy su jefe después de todo.— la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una mujer de anteojos que parecía emanar un aura fantasmal, la oficina se heló de repente, Rukia e Hisagi tragaron saliva y Kyoraku ensanchó su sonrisa. — ¡mi pequeña Nanao! Justo estábamos hablando de ti!

Nanao acomodó sus gafas y entró para llevarse arrastrando a su jefe por el cuello de la camisa, este sonrió.

—¡no me voy, me llevan! —alcanzó a decir antes de que nanao azotara la puerta tras su salida, Rukia y Shuhei intercambiaron miradas, él se aclaró la garganta:

— _es un gusto verlos, Hisagi-kun, Kuchiki-san—_ dijo agudizando la voz y acomodándose unas gafas invisibles convirtiéndose así en una versión mal hecha de Nanao, ambos morenos rieron, de pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó la furiosa cabeza de Ise para fulminarlos con la mirada, Hisagi carraspeó y engrosó la voz de mas —que tengas lindo día Nanao.

.

.

.

Ichigo viajaba enfurruñado en el asiento trasero del taxi, el conductor estaba exasperado, pues Rangiku y Orihime no paraban de hablar, que si los zapatos, que si la ropa… Al principio, Ichigo fingía que les ponía atención, pues la rubia parecía preocupada porque el niño que tenía bajo su tutela era un amargado, sin embargo, tras treinta interminables minutos de charla femenina incomprensible, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que compadecer al pobre chico. Lo único que se preguntaba era cuando podría terminar con todo ese asunto en que esa enana endemoniada lo había metido para poder tener un trabajo normal.

—Vamos Ichigo, quita esa cara, vamos entrevistar a la famosísima actriz y modelo Yoruichi Shihouin. Es tan exclusiva que muy pocas revistan han logrado obtener el permiso para publicar una foto suya ¡y nosotros obtuvimos una entrevista y una sesión fotográfica en su casa! ¿no es magnífico?

—Lo sería si Yoruichi no fuera amiga de Urahara, no la conocieras desde la primaria y no la hubieras obligado a firmar el acuerdo de la entre vista hace dos noches cuando la emborrachaste en tu casa— Respondió el muchacho en un tono aburrido—, además, ¿por qué estamos en este lugar? Byakuya vive por esta zona, si nos descubre por aquí pensará que estamos holgazaneando.

— ¿Por qué pensaría eso? No podríamos holgazanear en un barrio como este, no hay otra cosa más que mansiones…

—Tal vez es porque también está un bar que frecuentas mucho. Ni intentes negarlo, mi hermana trabajó ahí medio tiempo cuando iba a la escuela y me habló de ti… y ni se te ocurra hacer una invitación casual, no tienes dinero y no pienso pagar tu cuenta.

Rangiku puso una expresión de ofensa, pero en el fondo estaba triste por no poder aplicar su plan, ¿Cómo es que ese chiquillo había leído su mente?

El taxista paró frente a una mansión impresionante y las dos mujeres bajaron del auto sin mirar atrás, Ichigo terminó pagando el viaje, el conductor le lanzó una mirada que decía _"a veces las mujeres son exasperantes, pero esto es una exageración"_ entonces Ichigo respondió con otra que decía _"lo sé, pero trabajo con ellas, al menos no me golpean como otra que conozco"_ y el conductor respondió con una que decía _"lo sé, hijo, por eso nunca te cases, y mucho menos tengas hijos, al final tendrás que pagar tres pensiones alimenticias como yo y te prohibirán la entrada a las tiendas de aspiradoras, como a mi primo Juancho, no te quedará ni para tus chicles y no podrás aspirar los rincones más difíciles de alcanzar de tu hogar"_ e Ichigo respondió con otra que decía _"gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta, ¿Por qué las mujeres no pueden ser como nosotros y hablar con miradas?_ El taxista respondió _"lo sé, parece telequinesis"_ ambos rieron, pero no con la boca, sino con los ojos, como los hombres de verdad. Al final se dedicaron una breve inclinación de cabeza como muestra de su complicidad masculina, Ichigo recibió su cambio y el taxista se marchó.

Kurosaki alcanzó a Orihime y Rangiku, que ya habían llegado hasta la reja de aquella imponente mansión, donde una hermosa mujer morena ataviada con un bello vestido dorado los esperaba.

—Pasen chicos, los esperaba, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que por favor, agradecería que la sesión de fotos fuera al mismo tiempo que la entrevista, ya saben, cosas de modelos internacionales…

— ¡Claro! seguramente tienes otros compromisos, no te quitaremos mucho el tiempo, seremos muy breves—Rangiku estaba emocionadísima, pues era la primera vez que pisaba una casa como aquella.

— Está bien, no se preocupen. Aunque quisiera no puedo darles mucho tiempo, en verdad lo siento… ¿empezamos por el vestíbulo?

La sesión iba viento en popa, las locaciones eran perfectas y la luz natural era exquisita, Ichigo tomaba fotografías de cada rincón con la morena posando y escuchando atentamente cada pregunta y respuesta, pues quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien ya que quería hacer eso sólo una vez y si Rangiku metía la pata no iba a regresar. Simplemente no soportaba a dos mujeres o más juntas más de veinte minutos.

—Oh, querida, tu casa es espléndida, pero dime, ¿por qué no hay ningún sirviente? —Preguntó la rubia

—Hasta ellos merecen descansar una vez a la semana, ¿no crees? Los pobres se la pasan aquí encerrados, como nunca estoy, la mayoría ni me conoce. Además— soltó una risita nerviosa —, casi ni yo conozco mi propia casa, ¿no es ridículo? — volvió a sonreír de manera nerviosa mientras abría una puerta que llevaba al almacén del alimento para peces y no la puerta de salida para la piscina — ¿lo ven?, se los dije, me pierdo en mi propia casa.

A Ichigo esa casa lo ponía nervioso y no sabía por qué; hasta que vio una hoja pegada en el refrigerador de la cocina, ató cabos y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Miró la hora.

—debemos irnos… ahora. —al peli-naranja se le había ido el color del rostro y miraba nerviosamente a la ventana

— ¿Por qué? — Protestó Rangiku — estamos muy bien aquí, aún no terminamos, además —bajó la voz— dame tiempo, estoy a punto de convencerla para que nos invite un trago de su bar, sus vinos son de muy buena calidad, dignos de una multimillonaria como ella— la rubia casi babeaba, pero el chico no paraba de temblar— ¿qué te sucede?

— Yoruichi, ¿por qué estamos aquí? — preguntó Ichigo sin cambiar su expresión mientras observaba como la reja de la entrada se abría y por ella entraba un lujoso auto negro. Yoruichi puso cara de ofendida.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Quise mostrarles la vida de una súper modelo de mi talla para poder ayudar a mi amiga con su revista.

—está bien, pero…—Ichigo empezó a guardar su equipo rápidamente. —¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que Byakuya Kuchiki acaba de llegar?

— ¿QUÉ? ¡PERO SI SE SUPONÍA QUE HOY REGRESABA HASTA LAS OCHO!

— ¿corremos? —preguntó Orihime

—yo creo que si. —respondió Rangiku.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo cargando sus cosas sin mucho cuidado. Corrieron hasta que la mansión Kuchiki se perdió de vista.

— ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME LLEVARON A CASA DE BYAKUYA!— Ichigo aún no recuperaba el aliento

—Vamos relájate, no nos encontró ahí, ¿cierto? No va a pasar nada, no se va a entrar si tú no abres la boca— respondió Rangiku con cinismo.

— ¡¿TU SABÍAS SOBRE ESTO?!

—Por supuesto Ichigo—Respondió Yoruichi—, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

—el dibujo en el refrigerador. Reconocería esos tontos conejos deformes donde sea— Respondió el chico tratando de calmarse— de no ser por mí, Byakuya nos habría encontrado y degollado ahí mismo. Además, ¿Qué van a hacer cuando publiquen la entrevista? ¿No creen que Byakuya y Rukia vayan a reconocer su casa en esas fotografías?

—detalles sin importancia— respondió Rangiku despreocupadamente.

—bueno, señores, fue un placer. —Yoruichi se despidió y antes de que pudieran decir algo, le hizo la parada a un microbús que iba pasando y se fue.

—entonces ¿dónde se supone que vive? —preguntó Orihime algo confundida mientras veía como el microbús con una llamativa propaganda de The Hollow Times doblaba la esquina, Rangiku se puso seria.

—no quieres saberlo, créeme.

.

.

.

Hisagi estaba más que entusiasmado, el relanzamiento de Shinigami Style estaba destinado a ser un éxito, tenían a Yoruichi Shihouin en portada con un reportaje de lo más profesional cortesía de Matsumoto, Inoue y Kurosaki, aunque este último no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar del tema, una colaboración con Jushiro Ukitake (el autor de moda entre el público femenino), las típicas secciones de salud, crianza, amor, música, horóscopos y todas esas cosas que se suponía debían llevar las revistas femeninas.

Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendido tenía a Shuhei, era la más que inesperada decisión de Byakuya Kuchiki de tomar una posición más activa en el proyecto.

 _—fuentes confiables me informan que los mangas shoujo tienen gran aceptación en el público femenino. — informó Kuchiki, Hisagi ya sabía a donde se dirigía aquella conversación, y la verdad es que la idea no le desagradó en absoluto. —Rukia…—continuó —ella es la mejor alumna en su clase de arte y tiene ideas bastante claras, si le permites explayar su creatividad, estoy seguro de que no traerá nada más que orgullo a esta empresa…_

 _—hagámoslo entonces…_

Fue así como pidió asesoría a Kyoraku y este se mostró bastante entusiasmado a pesar de la negativa de Nanao.

Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba, The Hollow Times estaba a punto de sacar su primer número, de hecho, se temía que el lanzamiento coincidiría con el relanzamiento de Shinigami Style, y la propuesta de la editorial enemiga se veía bastante prometedora, ellos tendrían en portada a Kom Kirdoshian hablando en exclusiva de su reciente asalto en Tangamandapio, su pueblito natal. Cualquiera que fuese el caso, todos sabían la calidad del trabajo de Aizen y sabían que Bankai y Hueco Mundo se verían envueltos en una batalla mediática que daría mucho de qué hablar hasta que una de ellas cayera al fin.

Hisagi suspiró y miró el reloj, eran las dos cuarenta y cinco y su fabuloso equipo aún no había llevado sus respectivos trabajos para revisión aun a sabiendas de que el plazo de entrega estaba más que próximo. Salvo por Ichigo, Rangiku, Orihime, Chad, Uryu y Unohana, incluso Kyorau había entregado su parte (que contra todo pronóstico resultó ser bastante decente), los demás se estaban atrasando bastante, los avances que le habían entregado eran grandiosos, pero necesitaban los últimos ajustes. En general iban bien. Pero había un par de detalles que no paraban de sacarle canas verdes al editor, solo un par de detalles, uno de ellos insistía en convertir la sección de crianza y hogar en un festín de tripas y sangre, el otro detalle no paraba de rogar que le dejaran poner una sección de cocina, esto al principio pareció buena idea, pero cuando Orihime Inoue empezó a compartir sus recetas con el resto… Ahorrémonos detalles. Hisagi ya no sabía de qué manera decirle que no sin dejar de ser amable, a fin de cuentas, esa dulce chica pelirroja no merecía recibir un poco de su característica sinceridad brutal.

Rukia debía estar por llegar y eso lo puso de buen humor, no era que le gustara, simplemente era muy buena compañía, bromeaba cuando había espacio para bromear y respondía amablemente cuando se dirigían a ella, era educada, cortés y parecía como si nunca se enojara, era una chica dulce y frágil aunque Ichigo vociferara lo contrario, pues la Rukia que describía Kurosaki, era una enana mandona, enojona y golpeadora, nada que ver con la Rukia que era su asistente, que era silenciosa, responsable y absolutamente profesional.

Esperaría a Rukia mientras pensaba como hacer que sus haraganes compañeros terminaran su trabajo.

.

.

.

Mientras Shuhei cavilaba encerrado en su oficina, los dos detalles que le preocupaban fraguaban una rebelión.

— ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? —preguntó el recién llegado Renji mientras señalaba hacia un rincón donde el enorme Kempachi y la dulce Orihime cuchicheaban cosas inentendibles.

—No lo sé, llevan toda la semana haciendo lo mismo—explicó Ikkaku mientras jugaba con un yoyo—de hecho se supone que la señorita Inoue debería estar en la universidad aún.

— ¿y no se supone que nosotros deberíamos estar trabajando? — siguió cuestionando Abarai, Yumichika se admiraba en el espejo y Kira buscaba peinados emo en internet.

—tenemos hasta mañana en la mañana para entregar, los profesionales como nosotros podemos terminar en menos tiempo— dijo Ikkaku dándose importancia.

— ¿Rukia lo sabe? —preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

—no tenemos por qué rendirle cuentas a ella—respondió Madarame mientras hacía un truco bastante genial con su yoyo.

—Shuhei es demasiado amable y Rukia es bastante pacifica—explicó Yumichika, Renji lo miró incrédulo. —supongo que el único que sufre es Kurosaki.

—oigan, ¿han pensado que pasaría si fuéramos una familia? —preguntó kira.

—Tu serías el hijo perturbado, Kurosaki el golpeado, Zaraki sería el tío que se come a los niños que no quieren hacer tarea, Unohana sería la tía encargada de comerse a Zaraki… —enumeró Yumichika. —Matsumoto sería la tía borracha irresponsable que no se hace cargo de sus propios hijos…

—el grandulón sería el adoptado, la pelirroja sería la chica "especial" ya saben, en todas las familias hay una, y el de lentes sería el hijo rarito—continuó Ikkaku, luego se dirigió a Renji—tú serías el gorila tatuado que nadie quiere…

—Y tu serías el calvo karateka que lee yaoi a escondidas—contraatacó Abarai divertido.

— ¡solo fue una vez! Supéralo, maldición…—de pronto Ikkaku estaba rojo como un tomate, decidió continuar antes de que alguien le dijera algo. —ese Kyoraku sería el abuelo pervertido que le da dulces a sus nietos a espaldas de su madre.

—Hisagi sería el papá que todo lo permite y Rukia sería la mamá que apoya todas y cada una de las decisiones de papá sin decir una palabra— concluyó kira, todos quedaron satisfechos con su teoría, todos salvo Renji, que se carcajeó tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a romper algo.

— ¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida! ¿Rukia? ¿Madre abnegada que recibe órdenes sin rechistar? ¡Me quiero volver chango! —soltó el pelirrojo con una par de lagrimillas en los ojos, el resto lo miró sin entender pues para su sorpresa Orihime también reía, suave, pero se reía. — ¡Inoue! ¡Tú la conoces! Diles que están equivocados.

—Kuchiki-san sería el padre…—expresó ella con algo de vergüenza—es muy fuerte. —concluyó con admiración, luego volvió su atención a Zaraki para seguir cuchicheando.

—Debo ponerme a trabajar antes de que llegue papá…— concluyó Renji mientras se disponía a terminar con su trabajo. El resto se le quedó mirando.

—entonces si ella es el padre, Shuhei es nuestra madre… ¡nah! Esa enana no tiene carácter— señaló Ikkaku entre risas. — nadie que use un bolso de Chappy puede dar miedo.

—mejor no la busques porque la vas a encontrar… déjalo así si quieres seguir vivo. — añadió Renji mientras daba los toques finales a su trabajo.

—si Rukia es nuestro padre, ¿entonces Byakuya Kuchiki es nuestro tío? —preguntó Yumichika pensativo. El ascensor emitió un suave pitido y abrió sus puertas, aunque nadie pareció percatarse de esto.

—supongo que si… oigan, ¿alguien quiere ver mi imitación del estirado arrogante de Byakuya Kuchiki? —preguntó ikkaku, el resto hizo una mueca de horror y trataba de decirle que mirara detrás de él.

—me encantaría verla, Madarame-kun… —una voz aguda, demasiado aguda, se hizo escuchar detrás del calvo, este volteó solo para encontrarse a la adorable Rukia Kuchiki subiéndose las mangas de la blusa, venía junto con Ichigo, que tragó saliva, Chad, que decidió regresar por donde vino y Uryu, que murmuró algo que sonó como " _esto se va a poner feo"_.

— ¡claro! Ahí te va…

.

.

.

Hisagi se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una mujer pequeña e iracunda, tenía cara de pocos amigos y se plantó frente a su escritorio con los brazos en posición de jarra, remataba la escena con un colorido bolso de Chappy colgando de su hombro, Shuhei dejó los documentos que revisaba y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿pasa algo? —la pregunta fue más bien retórica, era obvio que pasaba algo, Rukia tenía el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que sus cejas se fundirían para formar una sola.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —exigió saber ella.

— ¿decirte que?

—que esos gorilas haraganes no quieren trabajar —Shuhei estaba muy sorprendido, pues no era la dulce Rukia con la que llevaba varias semanas conviviendo la que hablaba, sino que lo que tenía enfrente evocaba las horrorosas historias que Ichigo contaba sobre la enana golpeadora que aterrorizaba a todos en el club de kendo. Sus ojos violetas, que antes le habían parecido tan adorables, ahora mordían a quien los mirara. Había algo de Byakuya Kuchiki en ella, nobleza y frialdad, pero también había algo más, algo que jamás había visto en ninguna otra mujer, algo que hacía que la piel se estremeciera. Recordó aquella conversación en el bar semanas atrás, hasta ese momento había rechazado todas las teorías de sus amigos sobre Kuchiki, pero ahora no podía estar más de acuerdo con ellos: era aterradora, muy aterradora.

—se lo importante que es este proyecto para tu familia—eligió sus palabras con sumo cuidado, ella no cedió ni se relajó—pero también sé que estas a punto de terminar la universidad, debe ser muy estresante—ella bajó la guardia un momento e Hisagi aprovechó esa fisura — no quería preocuparte sabiendo la carga tan pesada que llevas, lo siento.

Se disculpó de todo corazón y la pequeña fiera de cabello negro y ojos violetas sonrió con entendimiento.

—Aunque…—continuó él—aún sigo pensando que hacer para que esos gorilas me entreguen sus artículos de una vez por todas.

—no te preocupes, ya me encargué yo. —dijo Rukia mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y le entregaba un montón de hojas. Shuhei las escudriñó un momento y casi se atraganta al darse cuenta de que eran esos artículos finalizados que llevaba persiguiendo (sin mucho éxito) todo el mes, se detuvo en uno en especial y la miró estupefacto

— ¿lograste que Zaraki escribiera algo decente? — dijo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa al leer un artículo bastante decente sobre lo que había que hacer cuando los niños no querían hacer la tarea. — ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Llevo fastidiándoles todo este tiempo…

—tuve que ser un poco persuasiva. —respondió con simpleza mientras se sobaba los nudillos disimuladamente. Luego sacó de su bolso un sobre tamaño oficio que le extendió con el rostro lleno de orgullo. —aquí está mi parte.

Shuhei sonrió satisfecho, debían ser sus tiras cómicas, llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en ellas, no permitía que nadie las viera, y cuando tenía que hacer encargos fuera de la oficina, guardaba sus hojas celosamente en un cajón con cerradura. Además Byakuya se había encargado de generar grandes expectativas, no solo de él, sino que también del resto del equipo. Abrió el sobre con algo de impaciencia y saco las hojas que había dentro. Rukia lo miraba como mira un cachorrito que espera que su amo lo saque a pasear.

Hisagi se quedó en silencio y Kuchiki por fin hizo la pregunta:

— ¿Qué te parece?

Shuhei estaba congelado, se aclaró la garganta sin quitar la vista de las hojas y con voz calmada, dijo:

— Rukia. —Ella le miró expectante — ¿eres la mejor en tu clase de arte? — parecía confundida.

— Nii-sama te dijo eso, ¿cierto? —Shuhei asintió —bueno, la verdad es que nii-sama busca espacios en su apretada agenda para mostrarme todo lo que sabe de arte, las clases las da él y yo soy su única alumna —Rukia se ruborizó y sus ojos empezaron a brillar — Nii-sama es un hombre con un gusto artístico exquisito, debo sentirme afortunada de que decidiera mostrarle lo que sabe a una pobre chica como yo. —allí estaba la Rukia melodramática, Kurosaki también le había puesto al tanto de ella. —Incluso me ayudó, mira, él inventó este—señaló a un personaje verde y feo que aparecía en una viñeta donde un montón de conejitos deformes le rendían una especie de tributo. — Es el Embajador Alga… es maravilloso.

— Ya veo… —Fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¿entonces…?—la morena aún esperaba su respuesta. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Rechazarla? Su familia era accionista, quien sabe que podría hacerle Byakuya, o peor aún, quien sabe que podría hacerle Rukia, sin embargo, los Kuchiki no tenían poder absoluto sobre la revista, y era probable que de publicar esa… lo que sea, los altos mandos no estarían felices, entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarse sin trabajo o romperle el corazón a su asistente? Tenía que entregar antes de que terminara el día. Quizá lo mejor era decirle que lo publicarían después… pero al ver esos ojos de cachorrito abandonado en la carretera…

— Se queda…—dijo de pronto y se arrepintió casi enseguida, Dios santo, ¿Por qué hiciste a Shuhei tan blando? Rukia ensanchó su sonrisa mientras Shuhei se preguntaba qué diablos acababa de hacer. Quizá a la próxima (si es que no los echaban después de esta) le propondría iniciar una sección llamada _"Cómo Entrenar A Tu Gorila"_ o algo así, ya que había quedado claro que dibujar no se le daba tan bien como golpear tipos que le doblaban la estatura.

.

.

.

Nanao miró a su jefe de manera inquisidora, el solo le sonreía estúpidamente desde su escritorio.

— ¿Qué está tramando? —exigió saber la chica de lentes.

—nada, mi pequeña Nanao, ¿es que no puedo darle la tarde libre a mi querida asistente? —respondió Shunsui tratando de disimular los nervios, Ise paseó la vista por la oficina, que por cierto era la más amplia y elegante de toda la editorial, digna del director de la misma.

—Algo me huele mal— Kyoraku tragó saliva, ¿Qué acaso nada se le escapaba a esa mujer? ¿Quién se creía? ¿Su madre?

—son ideas tuyas, nanao, aquí nadie está tramando nada—respondió al fin entre risas, Nanao entrecerró los ojos y Shunsui escondió las manos para que no se notara su nerviosismo, un paso en falso y estaba muerto. —estás demasiado estresada, ya estás imaginando cosas ¿Por qué no vas a casa a dormir?

Ella lo fulminó un momento, pero al final decidió que no le importaba lo que fuera que su haragán jefe estuviese tramando siempre y cuando no la involucrara a ella, así que suspiró con resignación.

—estaré aquí mañana a primera hora. —se encaminó hacia la puerta y se volteó para añadir. —y cuando vuelva quiero encontrarlo trabajando… sobrio y sin resaca.

Shunsui asintió con una sonrisa y Nanao salió cerrando la puerta tras ella. El director de la editorial Bankai soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y miró debajo de su escritorio.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, creí que nunca se iría— se disculpó el director y las dos personas que se escondían bajo su escritorio dieron un suspiro de alivio, uno era tan grande que apenas y dejaba espacio para la otra persona, que apenas y podía respirar.

—es una molestia, igual que esa otra peste que pretende que puede hacerme cambiar mi nombre varonil por señora Grace… —dijo el gran Kempachi saliendo del reducido escritorio, Orihime pudo respirar por fin. —y esa otra aterradora y enana mujer que lo secunda…

—Bueno, bueno, no entremos en detalles —Shunsui trató de suavizar el ambiente. —centrémonos en lo que importa. —los otros dos vieron como el director sacaba un montón de hojas de su gaveta y lo ponía en el escritorio. —es la revista finalizada, Hisagi la trajo esta tarde, ahora solo debemos enviarla a la imprenta… después de hacerle un par de ajustes, claro está.

Los tres empezaron a reír malévolamente mientras frotaban sus manos una contra la otra.

—Por cierto, Kyoraku-sama…—interrumpió Orihime y los dos hombres la miraron— ¿Por qué nos está ayudando?

—cuando dos genios incomprendidos se ven limitados por la mentalidad anticuada de la gente, no me queda más remedio que acudir en su ayuda… —reveló el castaño con rostro estoico —y porque Nanao-chan no aprobó mi artículo, de hecho en cuanto lo vio lo lanzó directamente a la trituradora, pero lo que no sabía es que tenía fotocopias. Pero no crean que le tengo miedo, soy su jefe después de todo, lo que pasa es que no quiero herir sus sentimientos—culminó con una sonrisa. Era mal mentiroso. —bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo, pongámonos a trabajar.

Kempachi bufó exasperado, de edición no sabía nada, el solo estaba allí porque Unohana se lo había pedido como favor… si es que a eso se le podía llamar "pedir un favor", sin embargo estaba consciente de que su hombría estaba en juego y ayudó en lo que pudo, en cambio Orihime y kyoraku trabajaron con tanta devoción que el trabajo quedó concluido en un par de horas.

Al finalizar, los tres miraron orgullosos su creación, de la misma manera en que una madre mira a su bebé después de horas de doloroso trabajo de parto, luego lo enviaron a la imprenta.

Ahora sí, ya no había marcha atrás, y en pocas horas, tanto el esperado nuevo número de la revista Shinigami Style, como el primer número de The Hollow Times se estarían vendiendo como pan caliente en todo el país.

* * *

 **En verdad me gustaría explicarles como se puede reir por los ojos, pero no soy hombre, así que no puedo xD**

 **como ven en el siguiente capitulo conoceremos por fin aquello que se ha estado cocinando en la editorial Bankai. ¿será un éxito total, o Hisagi estará condenado al desempleo? ¿cual es el secreto de Yoruichi? ¿Que traman Kyoraku y sus infames cómplices? ¿Quien asaltó a Kom Kirdoshian? ¿que hará el equipo de Aizen para lograr que triunfe el mal? ¿habrá alguien en este mundo que gaste su dinero en comprar algo como "El Macho Catracho"? ¿porque hago tantas preguntas?**

 **Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto está a media cocción.**

 **Besos y Vicodin para todos!**


End file.
